


Strawberries

by sammyclassicsonicfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyclassicsonicfan/pseuds/sammyclassicsonicfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's not sure why he's standing in front of Scott McCalls house, at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of scott and Liam.

First.  
Liam feels himself drowning.

His lungs are begging for air. His lungs constricted, water filling them up. Claustrophobia has never been a problem for Liam, but hes been in this damn well, this cage, for what feels like days, and he can feel the walls closing in on him. If that isn't enough, he feels a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. Wolfsbane, infecting him. He can't breathe.When he wakes up he's panting and gasping and he feels tears on his cheeks. Its 3; 05, and this is the third time he's had this dream. His blanket has been ripped from top to bottom. Liam laughs bitterly. He knows he won't be able to sleep anymore, so he throws on a jacket and leaves his house.

When he gets outside, hes running. Not the jogging, headphones in sort of running. But the kind where you want to get away from anything and everything.

When he stops, he finds himself in front of Scott Mccalls house.

Liam's not sure why he's standing in front of Scotts house, at three in the fucking morning. Maybe it's the fact that they live nearly on the same street, or maybe because Scott provided him comfort, hugged him, after he was out of his water filled prison. Hell, The memory of Scott was the only thing he had in there.

Scott's light is on. He should turn around, right now, but something compels him to shimmy up the drain pipe and up to Scott's roof.

Liams staring in Scotts window. Scott's somewhere in the place between sleep and consciousness. Who the hell sleeps with his lights on, Liam thinks. Scott's shaking when he finally fully wakes, eyes bleary, hair mussed. He spots tears, tears, on Scott's cheeks.

Liam feels wrong looking at this. This is Scott, for gods sakes. Scott, who promises to save everyone. Scott, who saved his damned life. Scott can't be like him. Liam can't see Scott so... Human. He's never seen Scott fall apart like this. When Scott finally spots liam, Liam has turned away, ready to crawl off the roof. Scott's up, out of his bed, in lightning speed and by some amazing feat of nature, manages to fit his tall body through the window, as grabs Liam's arm.

"Liam," Scott breathes. He looks pretty like this, a sharp sort of pretty, all angles. Scott's all disheveled, just awakened, his hair is disarray and his brown eyes near gold, a hint of a stubble on his chin. Bags hang under his eyes.

Liam shoves his hands in his pockets. "I- Shit- I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Liam turns away. He's unable to look at Scott in the eye.

Scott doesn't seem to comprehend.  
When he speaks, his voice breaks. "I'ts okay." He doesn't question the fact that Liam's in front of his house, for gods sake, or the fact that Liam's been fucking staring at him through his window.  
He doesn't seem to care.  
"I'm so sorry too I- I couldn't I..." Scott is a mess, stuttering, his eyes haunted with ghosts. His eyes are on Liam's face, but he's looking beyond him.

Liam doesn't reply, because he knows there's nothing to say that can really make it better. He's not sure what he should do, when your almost-enemy-turned-pack is crying. He's not even sure they're friends. His hand touches Scott's hair, almost a question. Scott leans in, and Liam just strokes Scott's hair which is soft, silk, as Scott murmurs about not being able to save his friends, about needing to save them, about how they're dead because of him. Scott crumbles in front of him, the pretense of Scott being invincible gone. Liam smells of cinnamon and strawberries and soap.

"Thank you," Scott whispers. Liam just nods.

Once in a while Liam will feel a tear streak down him face and Scott will wipe it away. They fall asleep like that, on top of Scott's roof, Liam's hand tangled in Scott's hair and Scott's hand pressed to Liam's cheek.

Scott sleeps, a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Scott awakens, Liam's gone. The only thing left of Liam is the lingering scent of strawberries and soap. Scott realizes he's slept on the roof and nearly falls off.

Scotts smiling.


End file.
